sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharpy63
Sharpy63 is a Internet troll, who posts obnoxious animations and videos about pirating things. He is disliked by all and has already been in the middle of multiple flame wars with Drew980 and Spinus. He has participated in recent spam attacks. With his 1000+ ALTS, give or take a few, Sharpy has built up an empire of spamming, trolling, and flaming along with his Internet friends and failed haxors. According to Sharpy, he is "14 years old and my birthday is April 2nd 1997." (The date is apparently also the birthday of Psycrix, which raises more than a few questions) He also states that "Some user by the name of Bingfish, I can't recall the name, was reporting me, downrating me, and swearing at me 2 years ago. I got my revenge of course, but I went too far.... okay WAY WAY WAAAY... TOO FAR I have to admit," and that he really enjoys trolling, spamming, and downrating. As these claims are by Sharples himself, they are of questionable integrity, and only the last one can be confirmed true at this point. Origin While forgotten by many, especially newer users, Sharples88, his "main" account on the Sporum, was originally known by a different name, Sharpy63. He was a common name on the Sporepedia, causing a lot of trouble which had a surprising impact (especially since, at the time, Spore was new and popularity wasn't an issue). Sharpy was known for downrating, reporting, causing users to get banned and generally causing trouble and making enemies. His smiley face creations were, surprisingly, originally created by Rebecca1208 and had been used to show his relationships between other users ever since. This was one of his best ways of not only knowing where people stand with him, but annoying other people. When a user was 'at war', he would cause trouble. Otherwise, things were calm - it was harder to become a friend or ally. Predictably, this led to several bannings - which Sharpy would state were accidental account deletions. These events had all taken place around two years ago - two years later, he roams the Sporum, proving he is still active in Spore. As of now, he has amassed a record 572 792 alternate accounts, give or take a few. He is a horrible and malevolent spammer, doing his absolute best to try to tear down the inner walls of the Sporum's fortress. He is not here for simply "lulz," but is actually here to take pleasure in destruction on a higher level than Lulz. With alt after alt he tried to destroy the fortress. History on the Sporum The Early Days I think I will add a bit about myself. After all, I am Sharpy. I started Spore some where are November 2008, but I did not register the game because I didn't have an email at the time. But on February 27th 2009 I started my very first account, Sharpy63. My creations were very horrible at the time, but I did slightly improve. My grammar was also very bad indeed and my grammar improved in late 2010. So how did I become a troll in the first place? Well the person StarUniter commented on one of my creations, I don't know what it was called but he commented something like R+ great creation! I asked him: "Wht does r+ mean" (Grammar was bad then :P) And he told me what it meant, and that I should NEVER 'downrate a person. Because at the time they were serious about the ratings. But after about a week I just said R- to him, then he started making creation about me. The title was called: Warning! Warning! The description was something like: Sharpy63 is a downrater! Please block him or else he will downrate you! Then I got like 15 comments per day JUST because I made that one comment. Then came my hate creations and relationship creations. They were Rebecca1208's to be honest, and even more people started creating stuff like: Don't be a Sharpy, be a coda. In case if you didn't know, Coda is fictonal frog who was made by TwondoAlex? I can't remember. Then came the time when I clicked the delete button on my account, which I didn't mean to do. In fact all I wanted to do is change the persona. Unforutnely it deleted Sharpy63 for some reason and I had to buy a new Spore. And a new one, and another one, AND ANOTHER ONE. Until finally I made Sharples88. And that's basically the early days. From May 2011 Onward One day, Sharpy, widely known on the Sporum for the spammer who he really was, created a post on the Sporum saying that he was going to hang up his downrating suit. He did as he promised, but then, he turned his attention to massive trolling. He did not go into trolling right then, though. He made the transition gradual. He first changed his signature to the words "OBAY ''sic ''THE MOON!" Then his grammar improved vastly, and was used as a tool to better troll several users. When Jabba posted statements that Sharpy was a lousy user, in response to the latter's trolling, Sharpy reported Jabba several times without a good reason. Subsequently, Sharpy turned to a tried-and-tested method of trolling - browser overload. In his posts, he added tens, if not hundreds, of "You are a Pirate" Flash objects, all of which played simultaneously. This was extremely annoying, and was really a heap of trash on the Sporum. To overdose on it would make one insane, but even seeing it for a short time is the reason for the mild senility of the Sporum following a spam attack. Along with the users Paxxon, 5poreMasterPwn, luhjgh ,STUPIDOO among other minor participants and alts, Sharples began to orchestrate a plan which would lead to decimation of the Sporum on a level not seen since the 4chan invasion. In fact, like 4chan and other users before them, the leading quintet decided that the ultimate prize would be the destruction of the Sporum. These plans led to Spam Attacks, led by the group, which are as follows: *The Spam Attack of 21 April 2011 *The Spam Attack of May 5th, 2011(failed due to STUPIDOO's defection)'' The former spam attack was really a series of several which were tied together, easily determinable due to the recurrence of many spammers in different attacks. Thrilled at their success, the spammers decided to make their biggest troll attempt yet - the May 5th Spam Attack. However, the day before the attack, STUPIDOO defected to the side of the legitimate users and divulged confidential information regarding the attack, contained in PM's between the leading quintet. This led to the evaporation of the spam attack, and therefore there was only marginal spam when the attack was supposed to happen. Following his failure at a major spam attack, Sharpy comes on the Sporum every now and then, but as a solitary creature, prowling and probing, to look for the opportune time to attack. Then, he will probably not be the shadowy creature of today, but will appear in his true, spamming form. As of recently, Sharples tried to make people believe he had kidney failure. However, most users saw through these lies for the troll that Sharples was. He made a quick 'recovery' and was soon back to being a nuisence. JabbaTheShit '''JabbaTheShit '''had no other purpose but to troll Jabba. He claimed to be Jabba's brother, when in fact he was no relation and just an alt of Paxxon. He made several sexually oriented posts, in the same manner as 5poreMasterPwn, which insulted Jabba and filled up the whole first page of GD. All in all, he was trying to use the "It was my brother on my account!" trick turned on itself, to get Jabba banned for "trolling under his brother's name." What truly revealed him to be Sharpy63 was the "You are a Pirate" song playing in his signatures and his posts, as well as his repetitions of Paxxon's catchphrase: '''WOW IS S''HI''T! Later, he acted like a moderator discussing a recent uptick in spamming and trolling(by himself) in a copypasta version of the stickied "In Case of Spam in your Thread" thread, coupled with a bit of his own inappropriate commentary. This was a failed attempt by him to gain legitimacy and get Jabba banned. In a failed attempt to make himself look more legitimate, he copied Jabba's sig. He also learned some lessons from 5poreMasterPwn, as shown in a thread of his called "5pam." All in all, this user is a failure. He met a quick and painless death when SporeMasterMidas swung his banhammer and moved his threads into the mod section. Posting Style Sharples usually posts large quantities of Flash or image spam, in attempts to slow down the user's browser and greatly annoy them one the browser has finally been able to play all of those objects. Sharples is one of the best spammers at doing this, and it was him who pioneered in the posting of large quantities of Flash objects, and it is him, along with 5poreMasterPwn, who have mastered the art of that. Sharples is also a master of text spam, using bad grammar at times, then slightly improving his grammar. The contents of his posts are very annoying and meaningless. Sharples has shown in the past that he can make the right combination of content and grammar/conventions to make the most annoying post. He is also rather deceptive, promising that he will not troll, but then letting himself do so on a technicality. At times, though, sharples makes constructive posts. This is highly unusual for a troll, as they almost never contribute anything to the community. Generally, trolling and constructive behaviors alternate with each other in sharples. Spamologists have yet to understand Sharples' bizarre behavior. Recently, though, all of this has changed. Sharples has adopted a defeatist attitude due to all of his alts being 10K banned. Unlike his previous strategy of making more alts still, Sharples has settled down and has donned a defeatist attitude, crying and bawling about how he has been removed from the Sporum, and creating a petition on whether he should be asked to return. He says that he will not return to the Sporum now that he has no more opportunities to spam. He has become self-deprecating now. Press Releases All text that is written between two long lines which stretch across the page is written in Sharples' own hand. Its formatting has been changed slightly, but the content remains unchanged. Later, there are analyses and additional information to corroborate this. Sharpy63's Self-Deprecating Attitude This press release gives an exemplary analysis into Sharples' self-deprecating attitude. ---- I also have some information I'd like to give: At times.... I'm a troll, trolling the sporum with my henchmen, trying to annoy the hell out of them. I infact do not know why I do this, possibly because I want to have my fun while people reply to my spam threads... or maybe it's the glitches.... Anyhow the information on this is not all true, and only the bad things are discussed about spammers, not the good things, which in my case confuses me. I recently created a thread called: "The Good Old Days", my final thread before I was banned forever. And that thread wasn't for trolling, it was for people to discuss there time in the past. I', to be honest, admit to being a troll...' but at times, I do some non trolling threads that are sometimes, interested by other people. But I have one question... Is this the way to judge me? Like a fool? Like a troll? Like something that doesn't even exist? I am ashamed of most people who edited this. But you can keep editing, making lies or making a truth... It's your choice... goodbye everyone :) Have fun playing Spore and going on the Sporum. *sniffle* ---- Sharples has a habit of making friends, and then cutting some of them off. A major one happened once in the summer of 2010. Some samples of his comments are: *''sharples88 commented:''Sat Nov 20, 2010reportuserYou will find I was the worst downrater in Spore History... *''sharples88 commented:''Sat Nov 20, 2010reportuserBecause i'ma downrata!! In conclusion, he likes confusing people and playing "innocent". He is confident in downrating. ___________________ This is Sharples88, I would like to say I might be re-activating my forum at proboards. it can be found here: http://sporumattacks.proboards.com/index.cgi I would also like to say please sign up because I cant plan and course on my own. -Sharples88. Sharples88 on his Return to the Sporum This is Sharples88 speaking about his return to the Sporum. It shows his writing style as well as his decision, but also gives an insight into the deeper layers of his existence. The original press release was entitled "I'M BACK B*TCHES," but that was on a different page than this, as is standard practice of Sharples, and that page has been removed and the information copied here. ---- This is Sharples88, I have come back to the Sporum, I did reform myself some time ago, but the moderators will not hear of it and they ban me on sight. Well, Blackbird doesn't, he gave me a second chance..... I was hiding under the alt: SillyDragon, an alt of my ex-girlfriend Spyro4. At the time, I contributed in threads on the alt Spyro4. I wasn't detected to be Sharples88 of course. Most of them was in the Science and Spore section. these were about global warming, and how materials are running out on Earth. Somewhere around early July 2011 I told my alt, Blackbird said not to make a thread or tell anyone about me being Sharples88. But at the end I was forced to anyway. These people threatend me to say I was Sharples88 or they WOULD slaughter my family and friends, which didn't seem true and was just wrong, but in the end I didn't want to really take a risk. So I had to so I made a thread saying I was Sharples88. I cannot tell you who these people are, they are from the Internet, like 4chan. So once Blackbird caught the thread, he immendently locked it, or removed it. I PM'd Blackbird again 5 days ago, but I don't think he beleived me, but I think if he had to because I was Perma banned. I guess he was right. But enough of that, what's up ninja's? ---- With his closing sentence and another remark that he left on Jabba's wiki talk page, he just proved that this entire press release was not an expression of remorse. It was just a cover for a so-called "spam attack" that he was hiding from us. The events that happened to Sharples as described in this press release may be true, but the meaning they had for Sharples was pretty much nil. This just proves that his SillyDragon alternate account, which acted legitimate but was soon banned due to Sharples' being an alt, was rightfully banned, as it was used for''' mere spying purposes. ''' Sharples' version of the story is that the account was used to give himself a fresh start, however, the previously mentioned evidence on Jabba's talk page discounts his claims that Jabba "has no evidence whatsoever." Category:Pages needing work Category:Spammers Category:Trolls Category:Flamerz Category:Forum Owners